05 stycznia 1990
Program 1 8.35 "Domator" - nasza poczta - uszyję to sama 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 "Carscy kadeci" (1) -serial prod. radzieckiej reż. Swietłana Oruzynina - wyk.: Sergiej Zuginow, Dymitr Charatian, Władimir Szewelkow i inni 10.30 "Domator" szkoła dla rodziców - alergia(II) 11.10 Drogi do niepodległej -"Nie damy pogrześć mowy" 12.50 Spotkania z literaturą - kI. III lic. Stanisław Wyspiański 13.30 TV TR: Fizyka - sem. I - grawitacja 14.00 TV TR: Mechan. rolnictwa - sem. I - smarowanie i chłodzenie silników spalinowych 15.10 W szkole i w domu 15.30 NURT - edukacja pozaszkolna- wychowawcy i wychowankowie 16.20 Program dnia - telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Rambit" - teleturniej 16.50 Dla dzieci: "Okienko Pankracego" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Raport" 17.55 "Druga strona obrazu" - film dok. TVP 18.25 "Rzeczpospolita samorządna" 18.45 "Weekend w jedynce" . 19.00 Dobranoc "Węgierskie bajeczki" 19.10 "Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Akademia filmowa "Powiększenie" - film produkcji angielsko-wloskiej reż. Michelangelo Antonioni - Vanessa Redgrave, David Hemmings, Sarah Miles 22.00 Sport 22.10 "Kontrapunkt" 22.40 Spór o jutro - otwarte studio 23.40 Echa dnia 24.00 Sport o jutro - otwarte studio (c.d.) Program 2 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 "Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "O czym się mówi" - program publicystyczny 18.50 Międzynarodowy konkurs piękności 19.30 "Dookoła świata" - "Nil największej rafie" 20.00 Magazyn "Piątek" - krakowski przekładaniec kulturalny 21.30 Panorama dnia 22.00 "Piosenka niekochanego" - film fabularny prod. francuskiej reż. Claude Weisz - wyk. Rufus, Christophe Boisson, Daniel Mesguich 23.55 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00: Pages from Ceefax 6.30: BBC Breakfast News 8.55: Regional News and Weather 9.00: News, Weather followed by Children's BBC 10.00: News; Weather followed by Smoggies 10.30: Playdays - The Tent Stop 10.55: Five to Eleven 11.00: News; Weather followed by Head of the Class Starring 11.30: Paddles Up 12.00: News; Weather followed by The High Chaparral 12.55: Regional News and Weather 13.00: One O'Clock News 13.30: Neighbours 13.50: Curry on Ice 14.15: Peter the Great 15.50: Is That a Fact? 16.05: Bananaman 16.10: Ten in a Bed 16.20: Yogi Bear: Board Silly 16.30: Coppers and Co 16.55: Newsround Extra 17.05: Grange Hill (2) 17.35: Neighbours 18.00: Six O'Clock News 18.30: Regional news magazines 19.00: Wogan 19.45: 'Allo 'Allo! 20.10 : Dallas 21.00: Nine O'Clock News 21.30: Meryl Streep in Falling in Love 23.15: Bette Midler's Mondo Beyondo Show 0.15: The Late Film: Deliverance 2.00: Weather BBC2 8.25: The Third Man: Dinner in Paris 8.50: Buck Rogers 9.10: Flash Gordon Conquers the Universe 9.30 Fred and Ginger: The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle 11.00: Animation Now - Top Priority 11.10: Toran,the Dartmoor Pony 12.10: Sporting Years: 1968 13.00: King Rollo: King Frank 13.05: Chris and Crumble 13.15: The Historyman - Castle Acre 13.20: Chalkface 14.00: News; Weather followed by Sport on Friday 15.00: News; Weather 15.50: News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00: Catchword 16.30: Evelyn Glennie in Concert 17.30: Food and Drink 18.00: Films for the Family: Blue Fin 19.30: Friday Report - Drug Free 20.00: Back and Beyond - Cambridge Footlights 1989 Revue 21.00: This Is Me Since Yesterday 22.30 : Newsnight 23.15: World Darts 0.15: Weatherview 0.20: Nothing Sacred Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku